


In Another Universe（另一个宇宙）

by sandyasuka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyasuka/pseuds/sandyasuka
Summary: 一个平行宇宙的故事，第三人视角，开放式结局警告
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	In Another Universe（另一个宇宙）

德洛里Ⅱ并非是一个宜居星球，不仅仅因为这个星球一年只有两季——冷季和冰季，也不仅仅因为在这两季的夜晚都可能刮起无法预报的雪暴，更是因为星球的主人——德洛尔人，比冰雪还要冷。  
请别误会，德洛尔人绝不是什么冷血种族，他们甚为和平，好几个世纪不曾发生战争，暴力犯罪率低到可以忽略不计，乃至于在掌握曲速技术后的一百多年里，不曾与外星种族发生大规模冲突。  
然而一切的平稳有序，都是建立在德洛尔民族极端冷漠的性格之上的。  
德洛尔人判断社会关系的标准很简单：有关的和无关的。  
与己有关或在职责范围内的人事，他们会按需关注，除此之外的一切东西，全都是事不关己。倘若面对的还只是个垃圾站看守的话，那更是连一句简单的问候都觉得多余。  
所以这位叫扎卡拉的青年一直觉得，出生在斯卡家族是主神对他的嫌恶。  
说实话，在这个世界里，能把管垃圾当作家族事业勤勤恳恳地做上五代的，大概也只有他们家了吧，真是不幸。  
然而他无法改变现状。和所有生活在这个封闭而刻板的社会最底层的人物一样，他切身体会到了所谓“社会阶层固化”的含义——垃圾站看守的儿子再聪明再努力，最多能在中年时当上本区域垃圾站总负责人，看管更多垃圾站而已。更糟糕的是，这位青年和他所在的家族，恰恰属于既不聪明也不努力的那一群，于是这个241号垃圾中转站，基本可以看做是他一生的归宿地。  
扎卡拉没有试图反抗他的命运，他只是没料到自己不到十八岁就得开始垃圾生涯。看着同龄人要么在读书要么玩得开心，心里难免五味杂陈。可谁让他的父亲不幸感染了六核斓虫病呢？上一个雪暴之夜，父亲彻底瞎了，若非警察及时发现并基于职责救助了一下，恐怕早已冻死在雪地里。  
之后的某天，平日从不露面的本区域垃圾站总负责人前来探视——同样基于职责。他到访的主要目的就是知会扎卡拉，垃圾站日常防火防盗工作重要，不可一日无人，他必须马上顶上。然而谁都知道，德洛尔的毛贼品味还没差到要去翻垃圾堆，总负责人这么说，只是要保证履行他的职责。  
总之，扎卡拉不得不搬进偌大的垃圾站，就象祖辈们一样吃住都在守卫室，负责在垃圾车出入时开合大门、清晨傍晚安全巡查一次以及一些简单维修养护工作。  
其实德洛里Ⅱ的公共管理系统还是值得称道的，何况附近还有中型城镇，241号垃圾站的卫生工作必须做好，这里绝对不是什么臭气熏天污水横流之地，当然这都交给清洁机器人了。扎卡拉的活计一点儿都不辛苦，待遇也还过得去，只是无聊，非常无聊。  
为了解闷，他给自己准备了一台年轻人中很流行的手持终端机，用来接收各种信息和娱乐内容。扎卡拉喜欢看新闻，虽然大部分德洛尔人对国家大事毫无兴趣，但对于这个在冷季未必能跟人说上十句话的年轻人而言，新闻大概是为数不多的慰藉。  
是的，扎卡拉觉得自己的人生将要无所事事地度过一个又一个冷季和冰季，也许某天家里人会给他领来一个家境同样不太好的姑娘，然后两人一起无所事事直到无法在看管垃圾站。  
直到那一天，他在垃圾站背后那个老旧的半坡式杂物棚里发现了两个流浪汉。

在天寒地冻的德洛里Ⅱ，露天居住等于自寻短见。虽然这个窝棚的坡顶木板上已加盖了厚厚的防水布，地上架着矮木台，上面铺了厚厚一层脏乎乎的不知材质的保暖层，棚子也正好毗邻垃圾站热能机房出风口，有了额外的热源，然而这个星球的自然环境依然太过严酷，夜间随时会刮起的雪暴很可能将窝棚连同里面的人一起掩埋。  
然而，从棚内林林总总的杂物以及那两张饱经风霜、落魄潦倒、无法判断年龄的面孔看，他们显然已在此蜗居很久，这让扎卡拉吃惊不小。当他意识到这两个人不属于本星球任何一个种族，甚至这两个人本身都不是同一种族时，吃惊化为震惊。  
扎卡拉还没想好是否应该提醒他们这里不欢迎外星人，其中一个率先开口，是德洛尔语，带着异世界口音，说明他们来此地已有些时日：“嘿，你是斯卡先生的儿子吧？你好。他身体怎么样了？”这个金发男人皮肤冻得通红，胡子拉碴，面目粗糙不堪。  
另一个尖耳朵男人的状态也很糟糕，脸色泛着青绿，却有一头不太相称的整齐黑发。他并没有说话，只是用深邃的黑眼望着新来的看门人。  
扎卡拉欲言又止，突然明白了来之前父亲交代的“你的职责在站内，站外就随他们去吧，他们也不容易”这句话里的“他们”指的是谁。  
父亲的意思是不希望他将流浪汉举报给区域负责人。想想也是，外星人要长期生活在这个星球实在太困难，倒也不是说德洛尔人仇视非我族类，他们只是自然而然地将外星人判定为无关人等，自然提供住所或工作之类的不在职责范围内。  
父亲肯让这两个人住下来，显然出于斯卡家族一脉相承的同情心泛滥，不聪明，但扎卡拉无意改变。  
于是他生硬地点点头：“他……还好……”  
令他不解的是，在他如此敷衍回答之后，那个男人还是愿意回报以雪后暖阳般的笑容：“那请替我们问候他，一直受他照顾，非常感谢。”  
那笑容如此灿烂，一瞬间，扎卡拉觉得整个垃圾站都明亮起来。

有这样两个特殊的邻居在，扎卡拉的日常巡查工作不知不觉便扩展至站外，没有必要，但他忍不住，只是匆匆暼一眼也好，就是想确认一下窝棚还在也好。  
外星人是以采集和贩卖冬留籽为生，这可不是一门好生计。  
这个镇子背靠的山林正是野生冬留木的主要产地，算是种优质资源，可惜德洛尔人对这种生长在紫苔藓地里的怪异香料植物几无好感，只有佛瑞吉人热衷于此——他们是德洛里Ⅱ上为数不多的日常外星访客，一个金钱至上的纯商业种族，做生意极不老实，但撞见了冷漠且公事公办的德洛尔人有劲使不出，这门生意才能一直维持下去。  
每个冷季和冰季，佛瑞吉商船都会例行来访德洛里Ⅱ一次。由于德洛尔人不乐意接受佛瑞吉人声称是宇宙硬通货的“拉蒂锭”，基本采取以物易物的古老方式开展贸易，精加工的冬留香总被列在收购目录前列，一袋就能换至少十箱罗姆兰麦酒。平日里商会会从几个冬留木产地的收购点集中收购私人采摘者的粗加工冬留籽，并给付不错的报酬。  
这本是一条生财之路，但是紫苔藓地十分湿滑，冬留木的气味也不好闻，很少有德洛尔人愿意去冒这个险，除了象窝棚住客这样没法找到稳定生计的落魄鬼们s。  
两个外星人总在较为温暖的晴天早起进山，每人背一个小皮包，应该是低龄学生废弃的书包。扎卡拉猜测皮包和窝棚里其他破烂一样，就近发掘自他的241号垃圾中转站——当然不是偷的，因为捡拾别人的丢弃物并不违法，只要看门人愿意放他们进去就行，当然一个体面的德洛尔人是怎么也不会去干这样丢人现眼的事的。  
但人家从来就不是德洛尔人，不是吗？扎卡拉想，父亲定是经常网开一面的，如果他们也向他提出同样的要求，他大概也会睁只眼闭只眼吧。世道已是如此艰难，何苦再去为难弱者？  
进山采摘工作一般会在天黑之前结束，天光黯淡不利于跋涉紫苔藓地，所以扎卡拉总会在斜阳中看见外星人归来，带着一身紫黑色泥垢以及由内而外的疲惫，金发外星人尤甚，不少次都是黑发外星人搀扶着他行走的，这可能是由种族间的体质差异造成的。但无论如何狼狈，他们总是紧紧护着小皮包。  
扎卡拉当然知道苔藓地里的作业是如何举步维艰，冬留籽就意味着活命口粮也毋庸置疑，可他们这样紧张未免小题大做了吧，这个镇的人还没道德败坏到要抢流浪汉的背包，不是吗？扎卡拉不太能理解，特别是那金发人守护皮包时候表情总带着神圣感，仿佛里面盛满了准备献祭主神的珍宝，而黑发人对冬留籽做初级加工时，也就是去壳和晒干，也是慎之又慎，仿佛正在进行一项科学实验的操作。  
难以理解的事情不止一件。  
日落时，外星人会生火做饭，柴薪是随处可见的枯火藤，架起一口旧铁锅，用市集上购买的巴拉拉粉、山中采摘的野菜、野果，加上盐巴，煮成一锅黏稠的糊糊，看不见肉类，也无更多调味品，日复一日，清苦拮据。扎卡拉对此狐疑了很久。  
按说冬留籽的收购价格不低，商会也比较讲信誉从不干克扣货款的勾当，所以即便无家可归他们也应能过得更好一些，可余钱都去哪里了？真令人费解。  
当然了，别人的活法跟他这个领固定薪水不会富但肯定饿不着的人没什么关系，他只是个看垃圾的。当然有时候他也会想，难道他就这样过一辈子了？总是心有不甘的吧。可惜，在这个阶层决定地位的社会，光想有什么用？所以结束巡查后他只能缩回守卫室，一边吃晚饭一边看新闻而已。  
今天这个星球依旧安宁祥和得乏善可陈。  
百无聊赖间，一阵悠扬的乐声飘入耳中，听起来是德洛尔常见的乌塔琴——一种抱在怀里弹的半圆形拨弦乐器，但曲调全然陌生，绝不属于这个世界。琴声来自垃圾站后方，应该是外星人中的一个在弹吧。扎卡拉本来不想在意的，可那乐声似有摄人心魄的力量，恍然间思绪已被带离地面，随着绵长的乐声乘风飞翔，俯仰间轻轻掠过遥远而古老的长河，随手拂过，飞溅一片晶莹水滴，带着一个个深沉的故事。  
不由得他走出了守卫室来到窝棚边，只见两个外星人正围坐火堆边，黑发人用他修长的手指弹着一把老旧乌塔琴，多半又是谁家的废弃物，并未因身边多了一个人而停手，沉浸音乐之中，金发人则微笑着招了招手，推过一个矮箱子请他坐下。  
扎卡拉犹豫了一下，还是坐了下来，静静听着，不敢打断，等一曲奏罢才小心翼翼地问：“你弹的是什么曲子？”  
“《瓦肯古纪》叙事曲，正统应使用瓦肯鲁特琴演奏，遗憾的是我只有乌塔琴，在音色和表现力方面有一定局限性。”黑发人的回答更象一种陈述，但他的德洛尔语说得更好些。  
“瓦肯？”扎卡拉从没听说个这个词。  
黑发人回答：“是我的母星。”他伸手指向东南向夜空：“距离这里约0.72千秒差距的一个行星系统。”  
扎卡拉不知道“千秒差距”的概念，见黑发人神色肃穆也没好意思追问，转而问金发人：“你也来自那儿？”  
金发人摇摇头：“不不，我的母星在他指的地方再上去一点儿……呃，其实根本看不见，反正是个蓝色的星球——地球，比这里温暖多了，当然瓦肯更温暖，所以他比我辛苦。”说着，他从边上的筐里抓了两条枯火藤丢进火堆，让火烧得更旺些。  
“那是很远很远的地方吧？”扎卡拉望向刚才黑发人所指的那片夜空，看起来密密麻麻的，也许是个由千亿颗星星抱成了星团，而这样的星团满天都是。莫名的，他觉得自己象是只被关在透明玻璃球里的小动物，努力抬起小爪子想触碰，但那只是遥不可及的一点微光。  
他问：“你们为什么会到这里来呢？”  
黑发人微微抬了抬他飞入刘海的眉毛：“访问贵星球并非出于我们的意志，而是多种主客观原因相结合的……”  
“简单说，就是一帮混蛋绑架了我们并想让我们烂在这里！”金发人打断了同伴教科书似的解释，换了个简单易懂的说法，然后无奈地长叹一声：“糟糕的是，我们什么联络手段都没有，星联一时半会儿是找不到我们了。”  
“星联？”扎卡拉发现他听不懂的词汇太多：“抱歉我不知道……”  
金发人耸耸肩：“不用道歉，这很寻常，在这里我至今没碰见一个听说过星联的人。德洛里Ⅱ这个星球啊……有时候我真怀疑你们其实还处于曲速前文明，要我怎么说好呢……”他欲言又止，最后摇摇头，一脸真诚地看着扎卡拉：“不管怎么说，我们很感激你的父亲，若不是他无与伦比的慷慨与仁慈，我们早不知是先被冻死还是先被雪活埋呢。”他笑笑：“他的帮助让我们存活了下来，并且通过与他的聊天，我们才有机会掌握这里的语言，而后稍稍适应了这个世界。他病了我们真的感到遗憾，可惜什么也做不了，只能送上最诚挚的祝福，祝愿他早日康复。请向他转达。”  
“是的，祝他安乐长寿（Peace and live long）。”黑发人认真点头。  
但扎卡拉却表现得手足无措。要知道在这里，祝语是一种十分隆重的仪规，普通小民是收受不起的，何况一个瞎眼的前垃圾站看守，收到这样的祝愿，都不能用“受宠若惊”来形容了。  
金发人温和地笑了，伸手拍了拍他肩膀：“别紧张，年轻人，在我的家乡，祝福他人是再寻常不过的举动，每个人都有权接受和施予。”  
再一次，莫名的，只要这个外星人一笑，周遭的空气立刻和煦起来，让沐浴其间的扎卡拉逐渐放松下来，生涩地回答：“谢……谢谢……我定会转达。”  
“瞧，我就说他和他父亲一样是个好的聊天对象吧，真是太好了，要知道这个星球闷透了。”金发人愉快地对同伴说：“请弹个曲子，我想唱歌，嗯……《飞越彩虹》怎么样。”  
“我不得不说，这首歌并不符合当下状态，以及德洛里Ⅱ上并不存在彩虹这种气象光学现象。”黑发人认真地回答。  
“哦，得了吧，当人们发自内心想歌唱的时候，任何歌曲都是合适的。”金发人摊了下手：“别吝啬你的琴声，我们都知道它是这个宇宙最优美的东西。”  
黑发人没再拒绝，抱起乌塔琴弹奏起一首轻柔而婉转的曲子，金发人则跟着调子吟唱。扎卡拉听不懂歌词，但他觉得自己又一次被带上了夜空，飘到了很高很高的地方。引领他飞翔的是两条紧紧缠绕在一起的绚丽纽带，时而沉吟，时而明媚，如此的不同，却缺一不可。  
这一定是首歌颂至真爱情的外星歌曲吧，扎卡拉想，但他不愿破坏气氛，所以没有发问，只是静静地坐着，呆看柴堆燃烧时飞舞的点点星火，享受他来到垃圾站后最美好的一个夜晚。  
（注：飞越彩虹，Over the Rainbow，是经典影片《绿野仙踪》的插曲，其实说的是被困在堪萨斯农场的少女多萝茜对自由的渴望与梦想。）

要不是垃圾站有着严格的管理规定，扎卡拉一定会让两个外星朋友住进站内来，以防不期而至的暴风雪给窝棚带来灾难，冷季也不可以掉以轻心，冰季则更得时刻小心。  
可惜，他是个德洛尔人，而规定是必须被遵守的。  
他不介意白天让他们去堆场随意翻找，看看有什么用得上的东西，而他们确有变废为宝的本事，特别是那个黑发人，窝棚里好些实用物品都来自他的巧手改造。  
“世界上没有垃圾，只有放错了地方的宝藏。”金发人经常得意地用这句话赞美他的同伴，据说出自他的星球的一位古代诗人。  
当然更多时候他们还是会进山去采集冬留籽，然后摔得满身苔藓和泥。扎卡拉发现即便他们穿着尽是别人不要的破衣烂衫，但总是想办法保持外表的整洁，脏衣服每天都会清洗，烤干后整齐叠放。明明生活潦倒，却要保持精神，这种作风让他联想到了军人，嗯，是真正见识过星辰大海的军人。  
久而久之，他开始为自己只要有口饭吃就开始浑浑度日的生活状态感到惭愧，虽然他不是个奢望能出人头地的人，社会环境于他也不公平，但他真的要按照那些把底层平民的上升通道封死的上层人士的意愿永远趴在地上吗？难道真的不能把背脊挺得直一点的吗？至少外星人告诉他这是不对的，他应该去看看这个世界，以及这个世界之外的世界。  
于是之后很多个夜晚，他加入了外星人的晚餐会，三个人一起围坐在火堆边，用德洛尔语和一种叫“联邦通用语”的语言聊天。外星人向他描述了很多个神奇星球的风土民情，还提到了能带他们去往每一个新世界的星舰，而后他们会一起弹琴唱歌，或者讨论今天的新闻，共度每天最轻松愉快的时段。  
“有机会你应该去见识这个银河系，永无止尽的探索才是生命的最终奥义。”金发人这样说，而扎卡拉越来越觉得他的存在价值，果然属于整个宇宙。  
可惜，过了很久很久，他们依然是困死在这个微不足道的垃圾站的三颗尘埃。  
更不幸的是，即便是尘埃，无上的德洛尔主神有时候还是要残酷地玩弄一下。  
第二年冷季的一个阴霾天，黑发人把腿给弄断了，据说是为了阻止山上的落石砸到同伴伸腿去挡了一下，总之非常严重，那天是金发人深一脚浅一脚把他从山里抗回来的，两个人的表情看起来都很痛苦。  
扎卡拉主动替他们联络了镇上的医生，但医生表示外星人看病必须收取多一倍的诊疗费，而原本的费用已经很贵了，这简直是在敲诈，就算把扎卡拉把自己的存款全部垫上也依然有缺口。  
进而，扎卡拉第一次看到这两个外星人爆发争执。  
“让我把储藏着的冬留籽都卖了吧，治好你的腿，然后我们可以重新开始收集。”金发人看起来很着急：“拜托，动用一下你的逻辑，你不觉得两个人一起采集比一个人效率高一倍吗？”  
黑发人抗拒：“否定。以现在的储藏量，即便只有你一人采收，0.83年后也能积攒到足以支付佛瑞吉飞船搭乘费的数量，我的腿等到进了联邦星域再行医治才是符合逻辑的。”  
金发人扶额：“佛瑞吉可不是什么讲诚信的种族，我实在没法把希望全寄托在他们身上，一旦上船，我需要一个健康的同伴能和我一起提防他们耍花招。哦，想想吧，佛瑞吉买卖尖耳朵奴隶的传闻要多少有多少，我宁愿在这个鬼地方呆更久，甚至永远回不到星联，也不想看到你出那种意外！”  
他们是用联邦通用语吵的，扎卡拉已经能听懂大部分。他心中埋藏已久的疑惑终于解开了，原来外星人从一开始就只出售了冬留籽的一部分，以换取最低生活保障，剩下的都藏起来了，为了有朝一日能回到属于他们的世界，为此他们宁愿苦熬过一个又一个冷季和冰季，这是怎样一种坚持。  
两个人相持了很久，最终却被医生给终结了。那个刻板的老古董在跟更加刻板的同行交流之后表示，给十倍的钱他也不治外星人，特别是，这个外星人的血居然是绿的。  
于是后来的日子，在试了很多土法无效的情况下，黑发人只能拄着废木条钉成的拐杖，把活动范围缩小到垃圾站周边，采集冬留籽的工作完全交给了金发人。于是郁郁寡欢的黑发人更加沉默，而体力稍逊的金发人更加憔悴，虽然他总是微笑着宣称自己天生精力过盛。  
黑发人不能容忍自己天天坐着等吃饭，不能帮上同伴似乎让他寝食难安，虽然用他的话说这种反应是不合逻辑的。其后，他更频繁地要求进入垃圾堆场，并且开始翻捡别人丢弃的电子设备，简直什么都要。  
扎卡拉问他打算用这些干什么，他望向东南方那片朝向家乡的天空，目光仿佛看到了宇宙深处，良久之后才回答：“地球上有个古老神话，天神创造了一个女人，送给她一个盒子，让她不要打开，但她受到好奇心驱使开启了盒子，瞬间里面的灾祸和厄运全被释放出来，她感到害怕就关上了盒子，结果却把唯一美好的事物关在了里面。”他挑挑眉毛：“无疑，这个叫做‘潘多拉魔盒’的故事是悲剧性的，并且充斥着早期人类毫无逻辑的幻想，但是我同伴会说，既然坏的都释放完了，那魔盒里剩的肯定都是好事情了，都不需要筛选了，这不是挺好？”  
扎卡拉笑笑：“真象他的说话风格呢。”  
黑发人点头：“那个被留在盒中的美好事物，叫做‘希望’。”他触摸着摆弄了一半的某种电子设备，小心翼翼地把它收进一个盒子里。

希望是什么？  
也许，是枯火藤燃烧时四散的星火，活力跃动，却转瞬即逝。  
那一年的冰季来得比往年更早更猛烈，似乎是在一瞬间这个星球就冰冻到了极限，意味着夜间的暴风雪将史无前例，白色降临世界。  
第一夜过后，大雪封上了守卫室的门，由于窗户的铁栅栏是装死的，扎卡拉被困在房间内，新闻里全是各地雪灾的报道，他坐立不安。  
第二夜过后，门上的积雪更厚了，由于等不到铲雪的人，他只能继续呆在房间内，连看新闻也变成了一种折磨，他心急如焚。  
第三夜过后，铲雪车队终于到了，终于把他从守卫室里解放出来，发疯似的跑到垃圾站后，他几近绝望。  
那里除了白茫茫，半点窝棚的影子都看不到。过了好几天，才露出一小片坍塌的顶棚。过了一个月，才从废墟里挖掘出了一个装满冬留籽的袋子。  
他知道，从此往后，德洛里Ⅱ上再也不会有用乌塔琴弹奏的外星曲子了。

希望是什么？  
也许，只是一个毫不起眼的盒子。  
雪后第二天的新闻里有一条边角料消息被很多人忽略了，说有一艘从未接触过的外星飞船访问德洛里Ⅱ，他们自称来自星际联邦。  
后来，扎卡拉提着那袋珍贵的冬留籽去找了佛瑞吉人。  
他知道，总有一天，他会在宇宙的另一边，再次遇见名为“希望”的东西。

这是宇宙No.2031的故事。

完  
2013年9月13日


End file.
